Is this a Date of Some Kind?
by Sailorpipn
Summary: So, Stiles is a little confused by Derek's flirting. That doesn't mean they won't get it right in the end.


Title: **Is this a date of some kind?**  
Word Count: 720+/-  
Rating: PG13 for swearing  
Characters/Pairings: Sterek

Summary – 'au: coffee shop' for my Trope Bingo bingo card

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Teen Wolf or make a profit from this story. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't. ::major sad face::

And all errors are mine.

* * *

"So, your uniform looks pretty good."

Picking at his jacket, Stiles frowned. "Why are you always teasing me?" He picked up his coffee and took a long draw from it. "Ah, perfect; _you_ make a good cup of joe. But seriously, you need to stop messing with me. Last week there was salt in my coffee. And before that, there was the Tabasco sauce incident."

"To be fair," Derek interjected. "That was Erica."

"Yeah, I know. But you took my order. And as this place is _Hale's_, I kinda assumed you had something to do with it."

"You know what they say when you assume…"

"Yeah, yeah, your condescension is really adding to your sparkling personality."

Raising his drink to his lips, Stiles sputtered when Derek muttered, "I was trying to flirt."

"I'm sorry, you were trying to what now?"

"How do you do your job?" Derek asked grouchily before repeating, "I was trying to flirt."

Turning around to glance a peek at who else was getting coffee, Stiles saw that no one else was on line. Like usual, he'd missed the morning rush, so the shop was quiet with just a few people sitting at the available tables.

"With who?"

"With you, dumbass." Derek sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Really, how have you survived your job?" he joked tiredly.

"With me?" Stiles squeaked, ignoring the second question. "Why the hell would _you_ do that? Uh- I mean… Not that I'm not awesome, I am." Stiles put his coffee back down on the counter when Derek just raised an eyebrow. Hands on his hips, he insisted, "I'm totally awesome. I can tell you about every episode of Supernatual. I have an extensive comic book collection. I'm funny with an impressive job… Hey, you're the one who wanted to flirt with me, so, you can put that eyebrow down, sir."

"I'm beginning to wonder what I was thinking."

"So am I… Why would all of you," With one hand Stiles gestured to Derek while giving him a long stare. The older man got the impression he was being mentally undressed. "Flirt with little ol' me?" he feigned a southern accent.

"Why wouldn't I flirt with you?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You're all big and strong. Whereas I am skinny, lithe even."

"And yet which one of us is the cop?"

"Good point. But I uh-" Stiles blushed slight before saying, "I just followed my dad into the family business. He's the Sherriff over in Beacon Hills." Derek nodded and Stiles continued, "But then we realized we didn't work all that well together. See, when I was a kid I'd sneak a peak at his books, tell him if I saw any leads. Even though I wasn't supposed to, Dad always said I had a good eye. But sometimes, actually working with family," Stiles made a face. "Not the best idea. We just needed some time apart. That's why I'm here, a few towns over…" He smiled awkwardly at the end, realizing his long answer.

"Trust me, I understand the pains of working with family." After clearing his throat, Derek asked, "Do you have time to sit for a moment? Or are you heading straight into work?" He gestured to an empty table.

"Uh," Stiles pulled out his phone to see the time. "I don't have to be in for a little bit longer… You sure you can leave the register unmanned?"

"Erica and Isaac are in the back. If someone comes in, they can come take care of them."

From the back room, Stiles heard a giggle. He looked at the door questioningly while Derek held up one finger to quiet him. Then, silently, Derek walked to the door. Pushing it open suddenly, he and Stiles were rewarded with a bang and a loud, unfeminine, "Son of a bitch!" This was followed by someone, Stiles assumed Isaac, yelling, "You're an asshole Derek."

Derek chuckled at his employees swearing as he headed to the table. Beaming, Stiles followed him and sat down.

"I don't know why that made me so happy. Erica's probably going to put soap in my coffee next time she takes care of me."

"Not going to happen. It'll just be me taking care of you in the future."

If possible, Stiles' smile got even bigger and bright. "My hero," he teased.


End file.
